Vanilla Twilight
by WorldsAngel
Summary: Koenma's Spirit Team is called away again for yet another hard mission to save the human world. One of the guy's left behind someone that cares for him more then anything. ONE SHOT


OKay this is a one-shot that just came to me, I recently had the wonderful opportunity to see a live playing of the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

Looking up the lyrics inspiried me to write the fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy it casue I loved writing it. I made up this random Ice Demon who is namless have affection for a certin boy. Really the writing could be for any one of the boys. This is just a scene, so use your imagination.

Summary: Koenma`s Spirit team are called away again for yet another hard mission to save the human world form the attack of demons. But a certin boy left behind someone that cares for him more then anything. Listening to the one song that describes her situation she let the words move her in ways that make her love swore on wings to the boy that has captured her heart. OCx Whom you want.

Please Review!

* * *

She sat on the dock, overlooking the lake in front of her; the sun dipped painting the sky a multitude of romantic colours. She was at her cabin for the autumn season because the city was just to suffocating at this time. All of her friends were very helping, but it didn't matter he wasn't there. He was gone again, this time he came back to say good bye only because she had made him promise her. Promise her that he would not leave her in the dark anymore. She wanted to know things and he would tell her. He promised her, and this promise he had kept.

"When you get back, I will have the courage to tell you that I love you." She spoke so softly, her voice wouldn't carry across the water. As she ran a hand in her hair she pulled out the Mp3 player and put the new play list he had made her before she left to play randomly. This being the modern equivalent of a mixed tape she loved that he included their song and ones that he liked as well as she liked. The time he put into making it showed just how much he cared. Before he left she had caught him looking at lyrics of random songs, little did she know that when she made fun of him for it, that she'd be the one constantly mumbling the lyrics.

Perfect the one song she wanted to listen to was the first one that played, the one song that reflected her mood perfectly, Vanilla Twilight. Call her crazy but as soon as he left there world for the other one she felt his presence disappear that was when she knew she had loved him. They were connected through a link that she just couldn't describe; it just had to be love. She couldn't think of any other word for it. Could you?

Turning up the song she waited for the words to kick in, she was alone so singing out loud wouldn't be a problem. No one would hear her so she wouldn't get embarrassed, she wasn't really the singing type but this song spoke so well of the downfalls of loving someone that had to leave you waiting. She was waiting and she was okay with that, she was use to that.

When she opened her mouth the words flowed out almost like a sigh. She knew them by heart, all of them. She knew which sounds to hold and when to pause.

Why was it when you have a moment to yourself, you compare it to that of everyone else? What was he doing right now? Musing over the possibilities she unrolled her dirty socks, having not bothered to walk around with shoes one. She hated shoes actually; her school shoes to be specific wearing those flats were like torture. Dipping her feet in the ice cold water she pushed off the dock, being ever so careful to tuck the Mp3 away carefully. Being the ice demon she was she had some power over its liquid form, not many people bared witness to it though.

Stepping over the cool water she skimmed her toes causing ripples to caress the surface. For some reason being completely surround by water gave her a feeling of calm, even though any second she could lose concentration and slip below the freezing surface.

Picking up her voice she sang out and swung her hands pushing the water to pull up and swing around her, spirals forming around her body. Pirouetting in the spiral she splashed the water bubble spreading out around her.

Magic, it was magic. This song made her love feel magical; she wanted to create magic around her. Water was magic to her; her love was magic to her.

This was it, she had courage now. The magic of courage had found her, when she was alone, alone and waiting for her love to come back to her. The love that she would surround him with like the water surrounded her, flying around her like magic.

"Oh Darling I wish you were here." She sang so softly almost in a whispered, letting the water carry her words to the one she loved, like magic.

_The stars lean down to kiss you,_

_And I lie awake and miss you.  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me.  
I'd send a postcard to you dear,  
'Cause I wish you were here._

I'll watch the night turn light blue.  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly.

I'll find repose in new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight.

When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here.

* * *

Out in the forest of the Demon world a boy was was standing next to other that he claimed to be his friends. He was swore and tired after the fight that he just participated in. It was worth the pain in his arm and the claw marks along his chest and stomach, the human world was safe again, the knowledge was the thing that kept he fighting, because back in that world was the girl he had kept a secret, a beautiful ice demon that he had left behind.

The wind blew in his face as he looked up at the night fallen sky. Sniffing her smelled water and felt it on his face. Lifting his unharmed arm he felt his face, water. Water that was cold, like ice. Watching the other guys that were on the spirit team walk ahead of him towards a swirling blue mass he smiled.


End file.
